


Minden, amire vágyott

by Aislin_HU



Series: Hajnal ciklus [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, Ficlet, Gen, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: A reggeli előtt ülve Merlin ráébred, hogy egyszerre szerzett meg és veszített el mindent.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Hajnal ciklus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604953
Kudos: 1





	Minden, amire vágyott

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All He Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551557) by happilyinsane13. 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 novemberében a merlinsorozat.eoldalon
> 
> Bétázta: Judy T

Merlin szórakozottan rágcsált egy falat almát az Arthur szobájában lévő istenverte reggeliző asztalka egyik végében ülve. Vele szemben Arthur lassan, szinte már kényszeredetten evett. Lehetett bármily éhes is a test, a gyász nem sok helyet hagyott a gyomorban. Merlin alig bírta nézni őt, alig bírt ott ülni, miközben Arthur a szeme láttára zuhant magába, ezzel is tovább növelve a varázsló szívére nehezedő súlyt.  
  
Merlin végre megszerezte azon két dolog egyikét, amire hosszú ideje vágyott már, közben azonban elveszítette a lehetőséget a másikra. Arthur végre elismerte őt a „barátjának”, de most, hogy kitüntették ezzel a címmel, rettenetes fájdalom hasogatta a mellkasát. A testét átjáró bűntudat leírhatatlan volt.  
  
Akármilyen ellenszenves is volt számára Uther, Merlin soha nem lett volna képes megölni valakit, akit Arthur ennyire szeretett… és aki pontosan ugyanúgy szerette Arthurt.  
  
Most csak némán ült, pürésre rágott almával a szájában, és bambán meredt a hercegre. Arthur nem vette észre, és Merlin tudta, hogy csak azért nem, mert Arthur jelenleg semmire nem képes odafigyelni.  
  
Semmi nem jön ingyen, ébredt rá Merlin. Arthur születésének komoly ára volt. Most pedig a barátságáért is fizetni kellett.  
  
Soha nem mutathatja majd meg Arthurnak az ujjaiban lobogó fényt, vagy a ragyogó aranyszínt, ami időnként felvillan a szemében. Azt a gyönyörű, fényes, ocsmány, visszataszító fényt. Merlin ujjai megrezzentek, mintha a teste fel akarná fedni magát. És egyszerre meghallotta Arthur megtört, dühös hangját…  
_A varázslat…_  
  
Méreg volt az ajkain.  
  
_Színtiszta gonosz._  
  
Merlin színtiszta gonosz volt.  
  
És életében először Merlin hitt neki.  
  
És életében először Merlin elhitte, hogy megérdemli a máglyahalált.  
  
Arthur felpillantott rá, mosolyogni próbált, de csak katasztrofális vigyorféle sikeredett belőle. Ám még így is ragyogó volt – valami ocsmány, és mégis gyönyörű, bánat sötétítette vigyor.  
  
Merlin lenyelte a falatot. Ahogy az immár ízetlen pép lecsúszott a torkán, elképzelte, hogy erősen rászorul arra egy kötélhurok, miközben Arthur hangja ott cseng a fülében, _gyilkosnak_ titulálva őt.  
  
Mindegy, hányszor mentette már meg Merlin az életét, csak az számítana, hogy a fiú varázslattal megfosztotta őt az apjától.  
  
Merlin ekkor rájött, hogy elveszített mindent, amire valaha is igazán vágyott. Mivel ilyen mocskos módszerekkel szerezte meg ezt a barátságot, érezte, hogy valójában nem érdemli meg.  
  
Önző módon azonban - miközben Arthur kétségbeesetten próbálta visszatartani a szemében csillogó, felgyülemlő könnycseppeket, Merlin pedig legjobb képessége szerint igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem venné ezt észre – arra gondolt: bármire kész lenne, hogy megtarthassa.

De akkor miért érezte magát életében először úgy, mintha haldokolna?


End file.
